The overarching goal of the Enrichment & Research Administration Core (ERAC) is to support the establishment, growth, outreach, and overall scientific impact of the Dartmouth Cystic Fibrosis Research Center (DartCF). The Center will create a superior environment for discovery of new principles of CF biology, epithelial function, microbial colonization, and host responses, and their translation into clinical outcomes, with a focus on exploiting new opportunities in areas of interest to NIDDK. DartCF will support three Biomedical Research Cores, and a pilot program to recruit and fund investigators exploring CF gut epithelial models, dysbiosis, and metabolic signals. It will also create an intensive research development program and will leverage institutional resources for program enrichment, including annual symposia and new training modules in best research practices. Working across the basic and translational spectrum, these components will advance the identification and validation of new therapeutic strategies in CF. Scientific leadership will be provided by Director Dean Madden, PhD, Associate Directors George O'Toole, PhD and Bruce Stanton, PhD, an Internal Advisory Committee, an External Advisory Committee, and an inclusive Faculty Council. The role of the ERAC is to provide efficient scientific leadership, organizational support, and fiscal oversight for all Center components. Building on strategies refined by other successful Dartmouth program projects, it will achieve the following Specific Aims: (1) To provide scientific leadership supporting all DartCF members as they explore new high-impact research directions; (2) To support strategic research development opportunities; (3) To facilitate robust scientific communication; (4) To offer streamlined administrative and fiscal support, providing timely and accurate reporting to DartCF and institutional leadership and NIDDK Program staff; and (5) To enrich the scientific and research environment by deploying institutional resources. Each of these aims will advance the DartCF mission. Inclusive, experienced leadership will identify and create new opportunities for Center faculty to pursue basic and translational research projects in CF, with a goal of improving therapeutic options and patient outcomes. The education program will provide expert guidance to our faculty, enhancing their research productivity and generating additional extramural support for CF research. A weekly research-in- progress series, interspersed with invited seminars and an annual Dartmouth CF Retreat, will forge a highly integrated, interactive scientific community and stimulate the exploration of new research directions. Together with the Biomedical Research Cores, pilot and core funding will both recruit faculty to the Center and increase their ability to compete for extramural funding. Program leadership has a strong track record of scientific collaboration and over a decade?s experience with multiproject awards. Thus, we have developed an Administrative Core committed to providing excellent organizational support to the investigators of DartCF and to advancing its success as an NIDDK-support CF Center.